Kish's 12 days of Christmas
by Princess Iceangel
Summary: Earily yes I know but I want to get this over with. KishxIchigo with little bit of RyouxIchigo. an oneshot!


PIA: okay I know its not Christmas but I don't want people to take my idea for this fic. Kish: and how would they?  
PIA: you are still here!  
Kish: well yeah.  
PIA: leave me alone for a while.  
Kish: why  
PIA/ chase Kish with blowtorch./ You are going down Kish.  
Kish: help.  
/5 minutes later Kish is now toast/  
PIA: Now with the fic. and please note this is mainly Kish/Ichigo fic and this will have some Ryou/Ichigo fic, but MAINLY A KISH/ICHIGO FIC!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclamer: I don't own TMM. 

Ichigo's family is at China 'till Christmas Eve. So it was 11:48 at night Ichigo was sitting in a chair watching Gundam Wing the Endless Waltz (bite me) 'till she heard a knock on her front door. She ignored it 'till she was fed up with it. So she push the pause button on the DVD player and go get the door. 'WHO IN THIER RIGHT MINDS WOULD BE OUT HERE?' she thought. She open the about to yell when she saw 12 stuffed, little, white and gray kittens in a sliver box (people cardboard box warp in sliver paper.) She took the box and saw white card with a note in the box. It said ' _Hello my little kitty this one of your 12 gives you will get. You will get a gift 'till Christmas Eve. I hope you like this one. From your Santa Lover._ (Give point to Kish here. Kish: I wrote that! PIA: yeah you are Santa person but she doesn't know that.) Ichigo blush as she read the card and she wonder who sent this and will send the other 11 gives. She went inside and didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watch her while he sat smiling at himself.

----------------------------------+THE NEXT DAY+--------------------------------------------------

In the morning Ichigo was get dress and went down to eat (Making no cents what-so-ever I know. I'm worthless. I have no clue what so ever.) While eating her meal a knock on the door. So what else she to do. She answers it. (Guess who...if you guess Masaya you are wrong.) " Hi Lettuce why are here?" Ichigo ask. " Well I want to drop of this." Lettuce said as she gave Ichigo a fruitcake " I hope you like it...Well because mom thought it would nice if my friends get one." Lettuce smiled " Well see ya later Ichigo, " She yelled as ran where Mint's house was. Ichigo shut her door and decide to watch Gundam Wing. That night (I'm lazy and I'm proud) Ichigo was about to go to bed when she heard a knock. She went answer it when she did there was 11 boxes of strawberries. ' Why are there strawberries on my front door? And are they out of season?' she thought. Then she saw a white card. It reads _' Hi my little kitten, I hope you love these. From your Santa Lover'. _Ichigo rip up the card and grab the boxes and went inside to put the strawberries away and going to bed.  
-----------**Kish P.O.V**---------------------------------------------------  
I waited for her to see my gift of her. I hope she like them. I thought I would do what a song told me. (He is CRAZY!) I didn't do what the song said. I bring her what she likes. So I prick myself sewing up the stuff kittens and had to go to the states (U.S.A). To a place called Florida to get the berries. I sat up in the high branch of the tree and I was sorted out my thought of my future with my lovely Ichigo. My thoughts were cut out when she came out side. I saw she was wearing black shorts. Why in 7 blazes is she wearing shorts in winter? (Maybe she is like me. Kish: you wear shorts in the winter! PIA: yes. Yes I do.) I skip the question and look at her. She read my card than my gives. After five minutes she rip up the card grab the boxes and went back inside. When the light was out I came down from a tree look at what remains. " Kitten I hope you have sweet dreams." I whispered in the cold wind and left into the night hoping she would love as I loved her. Once when I got up to the moonlight I saw my Ichigo sleeping with one of the kittens I sewed. " Goodnight my little chat," I whispered before going back on the ship. (PIA: so he teleported from Florida...and spoke French for a little bit. chat/un chat is French for cat)

----------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------------

(note it's third person) Ichigo got up by a doorbell. ' Who would be...' she stops her thoughts as she answers the door it was...Pudding who was dress nun. " Hey there Pudding what do you need." Ichigo said. " Hi Sister Ichigo (sorry my French teacher call one kid Brother Matt so got an idea from that) I here to give you this." Pudding said as she put a pink box with glass strawberries. "Open at Christmas, sister." with that pudding walk home. " Funny Pudding is usually hyper about now." Ichigo said out loud and notice she is still in her pink and white pjs. She shut the door and ran upstairs to her room. She came out of her room have on a red long sleeve shirt, navy blue skirt with navy pants, and black zip up shoes. She put on the radio a fell a sleep. She woke up around 8. " Shit I slept all day." Than the doorbell rang so she answer it. There on the front step was a pink and black box filled with 10 white roses. With them was a card. It read_ ' My dear sweet kitty cat I hope you love these roses from your Santa Lover'_ Ichigo blush three shades of red. She pick up the box and whisper to the wind " Thank you." and went back inside to make supper. She didn't notice Kish smiling at her and blew a kiss to her before he left for the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Monday (hell first two Saturday and Sunday------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was late to work because she thought or could sworn she had the day off today. I guess she was wrong. ' Ryou one of these days I make his life a living hell.' She had a bad start. First her alarm never went off today so she miss her favorite show today which was Cat-Chan's Adventure, Then the milk went bad so she had run 7 block to the nearest store to get some more, then a red-head boy about her age stop her and tried to kiss (/Kish glaring at PIA/ PIA: sorry ep.3) but she kick him in the head, Than the paper was late so she had to wait by the front door for him (paper boy), Than Ryou call her saying she was late for work and they argued for a hour over phone that today was her day off and to here we are. Ichigo made to the cafe and as usual Mint starts getting on her nerves " Ichigo you are late" Mint told her while drinking her tea. " Lay off Miss I'm-lazy. That jerk made me come here when it was suppose to be my day off today." Ichigo snap at her and she than went to the restroom to change. Later on the day Ryou came downstairs to see how everyone was dong. Ichigo notice him and walked up to him. " Hey Shirogane can I talk to of a moment?" she ask him." And what that be baka." Ryou said to her." Stop calling me that and I want to know is why do I have to work went today was suppose to be my day off?" she ask him very mad tone of voice. Ryou just walk upstairs and ignored her question. Ichigo just walk off doing her work. Around 7:30 Ichigo got change and was about to walk out the cafe when she got stop by the blonde dude. " What do you want now Shirogane?" she ask him. " To tell you that there will be a Christmas party this Friday at 5:30. You don't have come but... I like you to come anyway." Ryou said and whisper the last part, but Ichigo didn't hear the last part. " Well I think about it. Right now I just want to get home." she told him and ran past him and didn't notice a pair of hopeful yet sad blue eyes. When she got home there were nine crystal blue and green cat's eyes (a type of marbles) in a pink box. There was a note and it reads ' _my dearest love, here is something you would like. It is part of a cat. From your Santa lover'. Ichigo_ pick up the small box and went inside for bed. Kish fell off the tree and made a loud **THUD **and ran to a near by bush and saw Ichigo look outside to see what made that sound. " It must have been a branch or a cat," she said to herself. Kish got out the bush and went to the ship.  
-------------------------**Kish's POV of the last moments**-----------------------  
I sat in her tree waiting for my kitty to come home. It was hard to think to come up something to give her. Then I remember Tart had some marbles hey stole from Pudding from 2 years back. So I went back to the ship and I went in his room to find him a sleep. I tiptoe to his closet and stole 9 marbles that look like a cat's eyes (and that's how they got their name) out of the cardboard box and ran out of the room. _'And tart woke look around and he give an 'I don't know' sign and went back to sleep'_ than I went the rest of the afternoon looking for a box for the marbles. I finally found one, but Pai was looking at me like I was from the loony bin (aka the mad house of lunatics according to my friend axmoron and Miss know it all) " WHAT " I yelled at him. " Nothing you just looking a mad man looking for some sake " he said as he walk out of the room. Sometimes that guy just makes me mad. Any way I got her gift done and her card in box I went back to her house. I place it on her front step and smile as a thought of me and her tying the knot together. Then I heard some one running I when up to the tree just in time to notice it was my Kitten. She saw my gift and card I saw her smile a bit. As soon she got in her house the branch that I was happen to be sitting on give in (broke) and I fell on the cold, snow covered, icy patch of earth. I heard footsteps coming to the door so I did what I thought up first: **Jump into the bushes**. Ichigo came outside looking around to see what made that crash. I try not to make a sound, but it hard not to if are sitting in a THORN bush. Once she went back inside I got out of the bush and went to the ship and clean my cuts and ice for my head and my butt. I sat on my bed think about Ichigo again until Tart went running in my room. " Kish have you seen my lollypop I can't find It." he said. " Now how would I know" I told him and push him out of my room so I can get so sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------Tuseday---------------------------------------------------

(normal POV)  
Ichigo got up around 5:30 and ran all morning getting ready for her day 'til the phone rang. " Hello" she said in a tried voice. " Hey baka" said the voice on the other line. " SHIROGANE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU CALLING ME?" she yelled at him. " Hey I'm calling you because I made a stupid mistake. Yesterday was your day off and to make it up I give you today and tomorrow off alright." Ryou said in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Also the reason I'm calling is..." he got cut off by a yell (more like a battle cry). " Sorry Shirogane I got to go." she said as she hung up the phone and started to tap dance to the door. When she open the door she almost got hit in the head with a snowball. It was her neighbor's kids playing in the snow and her son started a snowball fight. ' Kids are being kids I guess.' she thought as she sigh and close the door. ' I wish that I was a kid again.' she thought again and went to the kitchen. Around 2 a knock came on the door. It was Mint was at her door mad as hell. " Why won't you at work today?" said a mad Mint. "Mint I had a day off today and tomorrow off too." Ichigo said as she push Mint out of the way. Mint just walk off mumbling " Great, doing more work tomorrow." After Ichigo close the door the phone rang. It was tax people so she didn't bother to answer. Around 10 she was going up to bed when a knock came on the door. When she open door there were 8 glass hearts on a sliver string in a gold cover box. (Well Kish painted the box gold) Ichigo stared at them for a few moments and saw the card. It reads '_ my dear sweet strawberry. Take these hearts and hold them close from Santa Lover' _Ichigo pick up the box and went inside for bed and didn't notice Kish up on her roof looking down on her with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------Wednesday--------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo got up around 9:19. She started to get ready for the day. She was going to the mall to get some gives for her friends. She got her shoes on and out the door not knowing she being follow. She stops at a local cafe for breakfast and had a chat with and old friend of the family. Around 11: 19 she got to the mall. Ichigo went to the bookshop to see if they're where any books for Lettuce. After a half a hour of looking around she found a book about cooking and how to be a great cook and along with a book about playful tricks for Pudding. Sometime later after stopping by a toy store to buy Zaruro a stuffed wolf with a black leather collar with the word 'cool' in a light blue on the tag she stop for lunch. 'Now something for Mint' she thought as she picks up her food. As she walk she didn't notice Ryou behind a pole near one of the tables. Ichigo sat down with 1 big hamburger 1 large fries and a large strawberry milkshake. While she was eating blond dude started to walk up to her. (People 'blonde dude' is the nickname I give to Ryou.) " Hey baka what are you doing?" he ask with an annoying voice. Ichigo turn around in her sit and gasps. " Now what did I do this time?" she said annoyed. " I was seeing what you were doing." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. " Well it's not concerning you." she said as she put her trash away. " Can I ask you a question?" he ask following her. " You just did. But go right ahead." she mutter under her breath." well like I said Monday there will be a party at the cafe" he started to say. " And it will be on Friday. Yeah I know that." she said sarcastic tone. " Yay well I was hoping you would be" he cough a little to clear his voice. " That you would be my date," he whispered. " You know I heard you." Ichigo stated." And I don't know yet I can but can't so let me think about It." she told him as she fast walk past him. ' Maybe this will happy my broken heart.' she thought as she walk upstairs to the next level. (You find out later.) About 3:00 She got Mint a stuff Blue Jay. As she walk up the casher to paid the bird she felt like she being watch. She shrug it off and she walk home...well she ran home. At the house 20 minutes later she got home and when she got inside the phone ran. After 10 minutes she slam the phone down and ran to the park and transform into Mew Ichigo and fighting with her friends. " Who or what are we facing?" Lettuce ask. " Look up " was Mint could say because she almost got hit by lighting. It was a firefly kirema anima. (I'm an idiot.) " Does that answer you question?" Zakuro said as she dodged the lighting. Pudding tries to get it off guard, but it didn't work. A 'Ribbon Zakuro Pure' and a 'Ribbon Mint Echo' was heard. It hit the kirema anima, but didn't do a lot of damage on it. " It is one tough kirema na no da." Pudding told them as she held her bleeding arm. " Where did Ichigo go?" Lettuce ask looking around to see where her missing friend is. They didn't notice, but Ichigo was up in a tree ready to for an attack. " RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK" She shouted. They turn around to see a fallen kirema and a worn out Ichigo. Lettuce attack with Pudding and destroy the kirema than ran to Ichigo who just collapse. Ichigo got up with a little help by her friends and got her home around 6. At 8:27 a knock came to the door and woke up Ichigo who was sleeping on the sofa. Ichigo got on her feet and open the door and stood there was seven gold charms on a chain in a red box. Ichigo look down and saw a card. The card reads _' dear sweet Ichigo, here some good luck and something to go with your soft brown eyes. Love you forever. Santa Lover' _(I think I'm going to be sick. Kish: How do you get sick? PIA: Pizza and what just I just wrote don't mix well.) Ichigo pick up the box and went inside to get some sleep. Just then Kish just ran out of his hiding spot and being chase by the neighbor's son's 19 year old girlfriend with a faying pan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------Thursday-------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was out the door at 6 and ran to a near by market to get lunch which was a half an hour a way. (7 blocks from her house) and than ran to her work and made it early. The only people there this morning were blond dude, Mint, and Keiichiro. " Well well well, It looks like Straw-worker-berry (Blame Kishy. Kish: ME! PIA: Not you DIK's cousin) came early for once in her poor life." Mint said. " Will you shut up!" Ichigo searching and walk up stairs to the rest room. As she got to the upstairs to the next floor Ryou drag her wrist." So Ichigo did you thought about it?" He ask her. " Ichigo look at him as Ryou let go of her wrist and said " Yep I would love to. It might get over my..." she cover her mouth and turn away from Ryou and started to walk towards the restroom, But Ryou grab her hand and ask " To get over what?" Ichigo look down to the floor and sat down on it. Ryou sat next to her and ask again. Ichigo still was looking at the floor. After five minutes Ichigo spilled in a low whisper" I have to get over my broken heart." Ryou stare at her as she want on. " Masaya cheated on me with some blonde girl name Mary." ( Mew Crystal if you're reading this. THIS IS PAY BACK!) As Ichigo talk Ryou's blood started to boil. Ryou unaware of what he was doing gave Ichigo a hug. Ichigo's face when red and than said " Ryou you are hugging me and... this not normal for you." As Ryou let go of her. Ichigo than ran out of his way down the hall. Ryou stared at her 'til she was gone from turning a corner. " Well maybe I'll get her love me after this party." Ryou said to his self as he walk to his room. Half an hour later everyone work hard though Ichigo work the hardest. When the day ended Ichigo was walking home followed unnoticeably by a green eyed pest called Kish. (green eyed- jealousy) If you could see him now he is mad at Masaya cheated on **HIS** Kitty and Ryou liking her as well. Back to Ichigo was walk up her driveway. Up her to her door step there were six silver bells. Beside it there was a card. It reads _' Dear Princess Ichigo, You are my bell in my heart and ring so nicely. Love your Santa Lover' _Ichigo smile and look up at the night sky and then went inside for bed.

--------------------------------------------Friday-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo got up and as usual she was running late to work. When She got there she was 2 minutes late. Mint got on her case as was working. As soon the cafe was close (it close at 3)She went home for a while. A half hour later (around 4)Ryou called." Hello Ryou." Ichigo said as she sat in the sofa. " Listen Ichigo I was thinking I would pick you up at 6." he said. " Well okay I'll be out sitting on the base of the tree." she told him. " Why a tree?" he ask her. " I have my reasons." She told him. ' That was easy said then done.' she thought. The reason was that she could get all the bad memories out of her head with the icy winds. Time went too fast, cause by the time Ichigo went to the door there was Ryou at her front step. Ryou gasp as he saw Ichigo in a green wrap around tube type dress with red ribbons tied around the hems and hips. The skirt area was slit in half and had a white skirt underneath with bells hanging from the bottom. It also had a red bow in the back with bells hanging from it. Her hair was done in a bun with the six silver bells that her 'lover' gave her. (note: 'lover'-Kish) " Sorry Shirogane I had to find my dress." she told him while she got her coat. Ryou, who stood shock, shook his head and grab her hand and lead her to his car. When they got there the cafe was cover in green, red, clear lights. Ichigo walk inside while Ryou was trying to get the door on his side shut. Ichigo like the inside better. Inside had a great big pine tree fill candles and ornaments. The room where the people who were laughing, talking, dancing, and or singing was deck with holly, tinsel, wreaths, laces, ribbons ( a lot of BIG red, green, white ribbons.), fake snow every where and flying in midair. Ichigo stood in the doorway didn't notice Ryou behind her wrap his arms her waist. He didn't hear a low growl from the trees. " May I have a dance with you?" he ask. " You mean... No no no and no the last time I dance with you I..." She cut herself before saying thing embarrassing. " You what?" Ryou ask with a smirk. " NO it's not... never mind." she told him blushing. " Come on. One little dance." Ryou said as he tighten his grasp. Ichigo thought about it ' Maybe it won't be too bad.' " Find" Ichigo mutter. Ryou took her hand gentle and pull her to the dance floor. Now if you turn your head out a near by window near or out the door you will see a mad Kish with steam coming out of his ears. A song just about to start as Ichigo and Ryou got on the dance floor. ( I own this song alright.) ' Oh I think I did a big mistake' she thought as Ryou put her hand around his neck and his around the waist as the song started to play and if you still looking out the window or the door you see Oeil de chat de terre (earthcat's eye in French I think?) holding Kish back from killing the wrong people. (by the way she is my friend who loves to be called that.)

__

Listen to the wind as my heart beats.  
Listen to the music surrounds the night.  
As I hear you I ask myself this.  
Why can't you hear me?

If I was to kiss you today?  
Would you like it?  
If you were to kiss me tomorrow?  
Would you mean it?  
If you just hear out I will give you my heart.  
If you can hear me. Please give me a sign.

Sent me sign for love  
Sent me a sign that you love.  
All I need is you telling me.  
I love you or not.

Listen to the rain as it pours.  
Listen to the beats of your heart as it beats faster  
As I look at you with my heart and eyes I wonder this.  
Why don't you see me at all?

Ichigo listen to the song. It made her sleepy and lean her down head down on Ryou's chest and letting him guide her across the dance floor.

__

If I hug you right now?  
Will you love it?  
If you were going to hug me today?  
Would you mean it?  
If you just see me tonight You see my love to you  
If you can see me tonight. Please give me a sign.

Sent me sign for love  
Sent me a sign that you love.  
All I need is you telling me.  
I love you or not.

I don't know why you don't love me.  
I don't know why you won't notice me.  
I tried to tell you.  
BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!

Don't give me a sign for love  
Don't give me a sign that you care.  
Now I see you don't love me at all.  
So I won't love you even you do now.

As the song Ichigo woke up from her "little nap" she didn't notice Ryou smiling down at her. " Are you sleepy strawberry?" He ask as he lead her to the baloney. Ichigo was still in a drazes so she only nodded. " Hey Ichigo can I tell you something." he started to say. " Sure Shirogane" she told him. " Well I want to..." He got cut off when a rabbit kirema anima showed up. " Sorry Shirogane. You have to tell me later" she said as she and the other fought of the kirema anima. Ryou walk inside with a sad face. It was 11:15 when Ichigo got home there was a pillow with five silver taira (NOT FROM ENGLAND!) on her stoop. Ichigo notice the card and read it out loud. "My dearest princess, these are for you since you are my princess. Your Santa Lover". She sighs and pick them up and went inside to bed.

----------------------------------------------------Saterday---------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 when Ichigo got to work. There was only Pudding and Lettuce. Mint was sick which Ichigo was happy for and Zakuro was at a photo shoot at Russia. Ichigo had a good day 'cause it was a slow day and no one bug her all day. That and the fact that no work for the next five days. That would have an enogh time to do all her homework she had to do (You got hate that). The next two hours Ichigo had to work before she will leave for home and yelled on top of her lungs. An hour later Ryou showed up and you know what he going to yell. " YOU ARE GOING TO WORK LATE BAKA." to Ichigo. " WHAT? WHY?" She yelled. (To let you know they are out side) Ryou would like to say that the real reason that is so he can watch her longly but can't. " You haven't pulled your weight today." WHAT" yelled a little girl's voice. It was Pudding. " Ichigo shouldn't work late." She told him " She should go home early." " She is right Shirogane." SaidLettuce as she walk behind Pudding "Ichigo had been working late for14th time this month." So after this there was an arugement between Ryou and the girls. Guess who's side won. Yep you guess it the girls won. Ichigo was happy and went inside to get ready for some "mailing" her gives to her friends. When she got home she grab the bag with her friends gives and ran to the cafe. " What are you doing here?" Pudding ask. " To give you your gives." Ichigo said as she gave Pudding's and lettuce's gives. " Thank you thank you thank you Ichigo." Pudding said hyper as always. " Thanks Ichigo"Lettuce said with ahappy look on her face. About five minutes Ichigo left. She went to Mints house than called Zakuro to ask her when she will come back and if she should hold it or drop it off at her manion. Zakuro told her to mail it to her 'cause she won't be home 'til New Year's Eve. So Ichigo got the address and sent it to the post office. It was 10 when she got home and there on the stoop was four diamond rings in a velvet box. There was a card stick out under the box. _' Dear Strawberry Princess, These are for you. You will have there more night you will get gives. From Santa Lover' _Ichigo smile and singing a little tone about love and hope. ' I might be falling for this 'Santa Lover'' she thought as she went upstairs to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------Sunday---------------------------------------------

Ichigo was late to work and when she got there someone yelled. " YOU ARE LATE!" " WELL SOOORRRRRYY!" Ichigo yelled at Ryou and stomp to the rest room. The whole day was normal, but without Zakuro and Mint was upset. It was 20 minutes 'til closing time when Ryou came down and ask Ichigo something. " Baka can you come upstairs with me for a few moments?" Ichigo thought for a little bit. " Okay" that all she said. After she climb up the stairs near the lab Ryou look at her with fear in his eyes. " Ichigo can I tell you something?" He ask. " Yes you may." She told him with a smile. " Well the thing is that I- I lo-love you" Ryou blurt out with a bright red face. Ichigo look shock a bit. " I...I don't know what to say, but..." Ryou kiss her cutting her off. Ichigo could do nothing but to let him. Then they heard a gasp and saw Lettuce staring at the two red face people. Ichigo was enbarrest and ran down the something steps and out the door before any one could stop her. She ran to her home. It was pich black 'so it's around 11-11:30' Ichigo thought as she walk up her drive way. As walk she notice something shining on her stoop. She open the front door and turn on the proch light. It was three crystal roses. She like these better then the ten white roses. There was a card sticking out of the bush. It reads _' Hello My Sweet, I hope these will last longer then the others.your forever Santa Lover'_ Ichigo pick the roses up one by one and carefully put them on the coffee table and went inside to bed. Just then Kish pops out of nowhere and getting chase by a little Kish with a camra. (How did Kishy get there?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------Monday----------------------------------------------

Ichigo got up at the sounds bells. Bells? Ichigo look out the windows and saw some of the pre-schools ringing bells. Ichigo had a smile then the phone rang. (Bold is the other Person)  
**ICHIGO YOU'RE LATE!  
**Mint is that you?  
**YES YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK TO DAY!**  
'She back to normal' Ichigo thought. " Listen I have things to do here so I'll make it up.  
**YOU BETTER!  
**I will don't worry.  
**WORRY? WORRY! I'M NOT WORRY I'M UPSET THAT I HAVE TO WORK AND ZAKURO IS NOT BACK YET!  
**Mint calm down and I'll work late next week alright.  
**Alright.**  
And phone call ends there. It's true that Ichigo had thing to do. At noon the Christmas tree came in. After an hour she found the ornaments. To deck the tree with them took four hours to do so. At 5 she was making cookies for a snack tomorrow. that took 'til 8. An hour later every thing was done and she is about to have dinner when a knock came upon her front door. When Ichigo open it she heard 'mew' 'mew' 'mew'. She look down and saw the two loveable, KAWAII, little neko. (Kawaii-cute, neko-cat)" AAAAWWWWW" was all Ichigo could say. One was all white with blue eyes and a gold bell around its neck and the other was black was a yellow dot on its back with dark green eyes and with a silver bell. There was a card in the white kitty's mouth. Ichigo grab it and it's read _' My Lovely, The white Kitten is called Tear Drop and the black is called Kenchit_ ( ken-ch-ie-t) _So that care of them. Tomorrow night is the last gift. Love Santa Lover' _Ichigo took the kitties inside and plan to go shopping on Thursday. Without noticing Kish in the tree smilling.

----------------------------------------------------Tuesday Christmas eve---------------------------------

It was 10 in the morning when Tear Drop woke Ichigo up. " I'm up Tear Drop. I'm up." Ichigo told to the little neko. As she got up it started to snow. Ichigo look out the window and saw the snow fall. She sat on the window still as Tear Drop and Kenchit play with the shoe laces. ' I wonder who is my so-called-lover' she thought as she watch the snowflakes drift softly down to the icy cold grown.After an hour Ichigo got ready fir her day.At around 12:13 there was a knock on the door. " HIYA ICH-CHAN!" it was her hyper neighbor Myki Youkai(?). " Hi Myki. Why are you here?" she ask the hyper 15 year old. "Oh I need a cup milk. I'm making clam chowder for lunch." Myki told her. "Oh come in then. I bet it's cold out there." Ichigo said with a small smile. " Yes it is, But I don't mind." Myki said. While Ichigo went to get some milk for her neighbor Myki was wondering around the living room. " Nice tree. I Like you angel thought." Myki shouted. " Thanks" Ichigo shouted back. Then Ichigo came to the living room with the milk. " Here you go" She said with a smile. " Geez Thanks."Myki said."Have a merry merry Merry Christmas. Have a merry Christmas indeed. Hope you been nice and have a good cheer. So put smile on your face and sing along with me." Myki sang. " You too and I love your singing voice." Ichigo told her. " Yay well... Any way c-ya." Myki said as she went home. Ichigo smile at the little blonde girl. As Ichigo close her door Myki came back. " Hey Ich-chan." she said in a high voice. " Yes Myki What do you need?" Ichigo ask her. " I need...hmm what did I need?" Myki thought for a sec. " Oh I need a Chritmas hug from you." she said with a smile. Ichigo smack her head and laugh. " How did I forget that?" She ask herself. She hug her hyper friend and went on her day. After an hour of Myki bugging the shit out of her she got a call from her parents. They told her the planewere close down'til tomorrow evening. So Ichigo was at home alone 'til tomorrow night. And somewhere out side 'over hearing' Kish is dancing for this. At 3 she was board and watch a Garfield the movie. At the end of the movie Ichigo fell asleep and At 9 she woke up by a bang sound. Ichigo follow the banging sounds. It lead to the front door. She opened the door and saw a misletoe with a card above it. It reads _' This is your last gift from me to you. So close your eyes.' _Ichigo did and felt a pair of lip touching her's for a moment. As it leftshe open her eyes to see Kish in a santa suit. " KISH WHAT THE-" she was cut off. Kish had kiss her again 'cause they were still under the misletoe. " Merry Christmas Kitty cat." he said with his smirk. Ichigo blush and ask him " Why are you?" " I want to show you I love you." Kish said with a little bit of a sad tone in his voice. Ichigo sighed for she knew she fell for him, but she won't tell him for awhile. " Come inside then. You can have some milk and cookies with me." was she said to him. Kish look in her eyes and smile. " Thanks Kitten" he said as he walk inside with a thought of him and Ichigo together.

_Fin  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PIA: done no more.  
Kish: will you write a sequel?  
PIA: Yes, but not for a while.  
Kish: How long?  
PIA: Next year 2006. And it a chapter fic.  
Kish: So I and the viewers will wait in 2006.  
PIA: yes 'cause it took me along time to write this and I need a break. IT TOOK 6247 WORDS!


End file.
